Threes a Party
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: Its a normal Saturday, but turns quickly. Sharpay has a little surprise for Troy, though. TROYPAY!


_Sorry for all the one-shots, but they keep popping into my head for some reason._

**Threes a party**

The blonde looked up her husband of 2 years. It was a Saturday morning, and they were in the kitchen. He was getting out the stuff to make pancakes while she just sat there and watched.

"Troooooooy, can I please, make breakfast today?" Sharpay wined.

"No, I want you to rest." She rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything myself."

"I know, but I want to cater to you so you don't stress. Plus I want my little one to be nice and healthy when he or she comes out." He didn't know the gender yet. Sharpay hadn't allowed Troy to be in the room during her check-ups for the baby, except for the first one. He didn't really know why though. He turned off the stove and placed a hand on her 9-month swollen stomach. "He or she could becoming any day now."

"Speaking of the that, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I got a surprise for you."

"Whats the surprise?"

"The surprise is that I want you to know that..." She stopped short and grabbed her stomach.

"What Shar?" Troy looked at her worried.

"My water..it just broke."

"Oh..My..GOD!" He shouted as he thought about what to do. He scrambled around the house gathering the stuff he needed, then headed out to the car.

'_I think I've got everything I need, but I feel like I'm missing something.'_ He looked around the car and noticed that he had forgotten something, his wife.

He jumped out the car and ran to the door to see her already locking up the house and smiling. "How could you forget about the most important thing?"

"I don't know, lets get you to the hospital." he grabbed her hand and rushed her to the car.

They got in and Troy started the car and drove off.

"Troy, I really need to tell you this..." He grabbed her hand.

"Shar, I'm sure it can wait." Sharpay huffed and sat back and her seat.

--

They put Sharpay in her room and hooked her up unto all the machines.

Sharpay was breathing the best she could as the contractions came closer and closer. Troy was right beside her holding her hand, his pale from Sharpay squeezing.

"Troy..theres something..I should tell you." She said in between breaths.

"Shh...It can wait."

"But..."

The doctor finally came back in, the doctor had been Sharpay's family doctor for years now, and looked at the machines. She told her that it was time to push. Sharpay pushed for about seven minutes until there was a loud wail. She watched as Troy cut the cord, and the doctor checked the baby then handed it to Troy.

"Its a girl!" Troy beamed.

Sharpay looked from Troy to the doctor, knowing what was gonna happen next. She nodded to the doctor indicating what to do next.

The doctor tapped Troy on the shoulder. "Mr. Bolton, I have some...business to discuss with your wife. Some things about the baby. So I'm gonna ask you to leave." Troy nodded, handed the baby back to the nurse, and went to the waiting room. The doctor turned toward Sharpay. "You ready?" Sharpay nodded. "Okay then lets do this."

--

20 minutes later

Troy was just standing out in the waiting room along with Sharpay and his family. They had called all of them on the way to the hospital.

He was wondering why it was taking the doctor so long to talk to Sharpay. He was about to say something when the doctor came out of the room.

"You can go see Sharpay now Troy." With that Troy ran to the room and opened the door, but was stopped in his tracks.

He saw Sharpay laying on the bed with something in her hands. He walked closer to her and his jaw dropped to the ground. Instead of the beautiful baby girl in pink he saw 20 minutes ago, he saw a bundle of pink, a bundle of blue, and a bundle of purple.

"Wh-What? We had three babies?" Troy stuttered, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yea, SURPRISE!"

"So this was my surprise?"

"Yes, I tried to tell you but you just kept cutting me off."

"Wow, three! Thats gonna be a lot to handle."

"Yea, but my mom always told me: Ones a lonesome, twos a couple, but threes a party!"

--

Its kinda suckish, but I got bored and it just popped up into my head.

**Bre**


End file.
